


Garde le chaume, pas la barbe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [119]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Party, Tired Niko
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko est fatigué, et Thomas lui parle de son chaume.





	Garde le chaume, pas la barbe

Garde le chaume, pas la barbe

  
Niko soupira, fatigué de beaucoup de choses, quand il reçut un message ; il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier de qui ça provenait, c'était évident qu'il lui enverrait un message après la défaite du Bayern. Il récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche pour lire le message : <<Penses à raser cette vilaine barbe, elle ne te porte pas chance.>> Si seulement les victoires du club pouvaient résider là-dessus, Niko se raserait tous les jours. Il tapota rapidement une réponse pour lui dire qu'il vivrait avec avant d'éteindre son téléphone, il devait aller voir Hasan et compagnie pour se faire engueuler.

  
______________________________

  
''T'as l'air fatigué.'' Thomas lui dit en arrivant devant lui lors d'une soirée de gala

''Je le suis.'' Niko n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure réponse

''Au moins tu t'es rasé.'' Tuchel tapota ses joues, effectivement rasées, doucement, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres

''Pep me l'a déjà dit.'' Niko était vraiment fatigué, il n'aurait pas dû venir, pas quand il devait gérer le Bayern dans un mois de novembre compliqué

''Oh, est-ce qu'il t'a aussi touché les joues ?'' Thomas lui demanda en glissant ses mains sur son costard

''Non, il m'a entraîné dans une accolade avant de me dire que j'étais plus charmant dans ma tenue sans ma barbe.''

''Eh bien, il avait raison, tu es resplendissant dans ce smoking, j'attendais au moins ça de l'entraîneur le plus sexy de Bundesliga.'' Thomas descendit ses mains jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ses fesses, pourquoi Niko était-il venu ?

''Honnêtement Thomas, ramène-moi où tu veux, je veux juste dormir et arrêter de penser aux conneries de mes joueurs.'' Si seulement il pouvait oublier

''D'accord, Herr Kovac, vous pouvez compter sur moi.'' Tuchel remonta ses mains pour que son bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules, oui, Niko était trop fatigué...

  
Fin


End file.
